Secret Vampire
242 Pages Poppy North was a regular teen going to El Camino High. She had a twin brother named Phillip "Phil" North and a best friend named James Rasmussen. What Poppy doesn't know is that James is a vampire and belongs to them Night World. Phil hates James because he thinks he has feelings for Poppy. Poppy started getting bad pains in her stomach that had her doubling over in pain. Her mother and stepfather, Cliff, take her the hospital. Then she found out she was going to die. She had cancer in her pancreas. She asked James to research about it and to tell her how serious it was. He did and found out horrifying results. The survival rate for this was about 3%. 1% if it had spread. James went to an old building with graffiti on the door of a black iris. He went over to a witch named Gise`le. He asked her if there was a spell to cure cancer. She thinks he is in love with a human and has him leave. He then goes to visit his father to ask his advice. Still with no good results. His father suggests a pity killing. Poppy overhears the doctor telling her parents that there sn't any hope of Poppy living through her cancer. James comes to visit her after that. He tells her about him being a vampire. She doesn't believe him and thinks he's teasing her. When he finally convinces her, he asks her if she would become a vampire to live. She agrees. They exchange some blood, but when they were finishing, Phil walks in on them. He didn't notice anything. Phil and James have a talk about Poppy. Phil wants him to stay away from her. To get Phil to leave him alone, James tells him that he is just pretending to like Poppy. Poppy insists on going home from the hospital. Everyone acts nicely to her. James and Poppy exchange blood again, but are again interrupted by Phil. They fight, and Phil tells Poppy what James said earlier. Poppy believes it and tells James to leave. Poppy avoids James's calls for the next few days. James finds Phil when he was alone and tells him everything. Phil agrees to help him with Poppy. Phil takes James to his house. They exchange some blood again. They decide to finish the change that night, and Phil and Poppy talk their parents into leaving the house for the night the next day. James comes later and exchanges blood with Poppy for the last time. She appears dead, but isn't. Phil flips, but later calms down. He calls his parents, telling them that Poppy is dead. The funeral goes on. Poppy has a dream about a man that she has never met. Poppy calls out James's name telepathicly as she lays there. James, Phil, and Poppy's real dad heard her. James and Phil go to dig Poppy out of her grave. She was still asleep when they got to her. She woke and and attacked Phil. James stops her. They drive away, but Poppy jumps from the car, attacking a random human on the street. She doesn't kill him. Poppy and James leave Phil and go to James's house. Poppy finds out James loves her, and they are soulmates. James explains to her about the Night World. james later remembers that his cousin is to visit but can't because of Poppy. Poppy is an illegal made vampire. he leaves, but his cousin ,Ash Redfern, comes. Its the guy Poppy saw in her dream. He finds out about Poppy being an illegal vampire, and he talks her into leaving with him. He talks her into it by saying it could get James killed.James finds out, but he is too late to his house. He finds a note from Poppy and thinks Ash is going to hand her over to the Night World Elders. If he did, they would kill Poppy. Poppy is getting uncomfortable with Ash. She thinks he's acting more like they are on a date. He takes her to his witch cousins and Poppy is starving. Thea,Ash's cousin, lets Poppy feed on her. They leave. Ash continues to act as if him and Poppy were on a date. Poppy rejects this, and Ash gets angry. He decides to take her to an Elder's party where he will expose her. Ash takes her to the party, and they go to the balcony. Ash tries to force Poppy back into the party room, and she kicks him. she doesn't get far before ash has her again. she finds out she has a VERY loud telepathic voice. she screams at Ash telepathicly, and he lets her go. James and Phil arrive. They leave Ash, but James tells him before he goes, "You know, you've never really cared about anyone. But someday you will, and it's going to hurt. It's going to hurt - a lot." Poppy finds out that one of her and Phil's ancestors was a witch. That was why she was a stronger telepath. They go home. Poppy grabs some of her belongings from her old room, and they drop off Phil. They leave, and Poppy and James drive into the night.